1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for use with motorcycles and bicycles and the like, and more specifically to seats which include an adjustment capability for modifying the support structure provided by the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles provided with modern seats by the factory generally include long, wedge-shaped seats that resemble a beam and are not designed to provide lateral support of the buttocks, nor to provide adjustability in the support structure of the seat. The reason for this is that, because the seat must be used by both short and tall riders, as well as by riders of different weights, this type of seat appears to be most economically feasible. Generally, a rider of a motorcycle moves forward or backward on the seat in order to find the most comfortable and supportive position of the seat for his particular physical structure.
While springs have been utilized in seating for many years to provide a shock absorption capability, and while some of the springs taught include adjusting means to stiffen them and to provide for adjustment of the tension of the springs to compensate for weakening over a period of time, such adjustments have not taught the unique features of the present invention.
Although there have in the past been attempts to accommodate the anatomies of different riders, none of the prior art has taught a cycle seat having the adjustment capability taught in the present invention.